Please don't turn my love be a tragedy like Juliet
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Kagome is a rich girl and she must being a perfect girl. But that will change when she fell in love with her friend, Inuyasha. Her papa Matsuo forced her not to meet him again. Can she run away and be with Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Please don't turn my love become tragedy like Juliet

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san watashi wa Yagami Ayumi desu! (Good afternoon/Hello everyone my name is Yagami Ayumi) actually I've already posted this but I re-publish it hehe… I was a little embarrassed when make this. (^v^b) *anime sweat drop*

YOSHI! Then everyone nice to meet you and it's a songfic.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows this is just a fanfiction. So I don't own anything except the story and the character I made.

Summary: Kagome is a rich girl and someday she will be a owner of the Higurashi company, so she must being a perfect girl. But that will change when she fall in love with her classmate and also her friend, Inuyasha. Her papa, Matsuo forced her for not to meet with Inuyasha anymore, can she get the freedom? Can she meet with Inuyasha again? Or…

A/N 2: Before you all are read this story, just beware I would using Japanese terms like the word youkai and etc. and maybe you will find this words:

Ohayou: good morning, gozaimasu: this no have a meaning just a particle to make the word formal

Shikon no Gaoka: just name of school

Sukebe: pervert

watashi no ko unde wa kudasaren ka?: would you bear my child

minna: everyone

Hai: yes

Bento: meals

Gomen: sorry

Aneue: big sister

Otouto: little brother

Ohimesama: princess

Baka: stupid/fool

Ofukuro: Mother (it's the way Inu said to his mom)

Tadaima: I'm home

Kagome, ore wa omae no koto ga suki da: Kagome, I like you

Atashi mo Inuyasha no koto ga suki da. Iya… daisuki: Me too I like you Inuyasha no… I like you very much (Like in here mean love)

Neechan: same mean like aneue

Eigo: English language

There. I wouldn't be so mean for not putting the translation you know haha ^^a

-\^^/-

"Ohayou minna!"

All the students in Shikon no Gaoka said good mornings to their friends and half of them were talked about what they want to do today. Shikon no Gaoka is a high school that youkai, ningen, and hanyou become one schooling in there and everyone was happy because they can school in there, but not for one person. Then all of the student's attention was caught when they saw a black limousine who parked in front of the school gate. Inside the limousine come out a girl with long black hair and wear a uniform from that school.

Higurashi Kagome was a girl who came out from the limousine. She had known as the richest girl in Shikon no Gaoka and also the owner of Higurashi Company. Everyone in the school had a respect to her, but to Kagome it was nothing. All she wanted was being a normal girl not a rich girl like she's now.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagome-sama!" one of the girls speaks to Kagome with a smile, but Kagome only replied with a smile.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagome-sama," then all of student's speak like that to Kagome and again Kagome only replied them with a smile, because a thing like this was normal to her.

Kagome was walked to her class room. And sit down beside her best friend Sango. Kagome and Sango's chair was beside each other and they are already been a best friend since junior high school. As always Sango knew what happen to her best friend.

"All the student's respect you again?" Sango asked to her with understanding face because she knew how much Kagome dislike the 'respect' things.

"Un, I don't know why everyone in this school always doing that," yeah Kagome also want to know why everyone always doing that, did they're not tired doing that almost everyday.

"Maybe because you're a rich girl," Kagome frowned because of Sango's comment "Ahaha, I'm just kidding."

Then they heard a sound of sliding door opened and reveal two men. One with a long black hair who reaches around his waist and the other was with a black hair who tied into a little ponytail. It was Inuyasha the most stubborn men in the school and his best friend Miroku the most sukebe person in the school. It's almost every girl in the school being asked 'watashi no ko unde wa kudasaren ka?' Inuyasha and Miroku is a friend of Kagome and Sango, they are also made a group because they were always going everywhere together.

"Ne, Inuyasha," asked Miroku to his best friend.

"What?" Inuyasha look at Miroku, want to know what he want.

"Did you already do your homework?" Asked Miroku with a face 'let-me-see-your-homework'

"What homework?" Inuyasha confused because what he knew they didn't had homework.

"Did you forget? Its eigo, and I haven't doing it. So I want to see your homework." Begged Miroku.

"Shit! I'm forgot!" Inuyasha just hit his forehead with his palms, remember the homework now. Quickly he searched the person who smart enough in eigo and he knew Kagome was the person who really smart in eigo. Because in the class Kagome was known as a smart person in every lesson.

"Oi Kagome. Ne, can I look at your homework? I didn't do it last night, so can I?" he was begged to Kagome now, hope that she would let him see her homework.

"Hai, here my homework," Kagome said while handed her note to him. She tries to avoid the contact eyes, because if Inuyasha see her face, he can see the blush on her face.

Sango already knew that Kagome has a crush on Inuyasha. Because every time they met, Kagome must be always try to avoided his face and if she saw his face she just had this blushing face all over her face.

-\^^/-

The first lesson was history and they all now studying about _Sengoku jidai _about when Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi fighting. Actually it was a little boring and mostly to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, because the teacher Yamada-sensei was explained it so slow and that's what made the lesson so boring. Miroku just sleeping beside Inuyasha with no paying attention to the whiteboard and Inuyasha just held the history book but his attention was at the girl in front of him.

'_As always she always paying attention to the lesson_,' he thought while saw Kagome paying attention to what Yamada-sensei explained.

After the first lesson, the next lesson is music and all of the student's prepare their music instrumentals. Inuyasha prepared his keyboard (**A/N: not a keyboard from computer, but a keyboard that looks like a piano**) Miroku with his guitar, Sango with her flute and Kagome with her violin. Then their teacher Hiyama-sensei came in.

"Minna, today I have a meeting so I will give you all a task. The task is: play this song 'Heavy rotation' by AKB48 only with instrument. And there's also homework for you all: make your own song in a group; each group has a four people. Any question?" explained Hiyama-sensei.

"No? Then I should take my leave now. And in a week that task must already be done," then Hiyama-sensei going to the meeting and all of the student's doing their task.

-\^^/-

Now it's time to break. Kagome decided to go to library to borrow some music book. She walked to upstairs of her school then just goes inside the library, after she search all around the first and second bookcase she found the music book with maroon cover in third bookcase.

Kagome glanced behind her and found Inuyasha with his headphone on, he wrote a song in a paper. Kagome can see the instrumental of the music and impressed with his skill, after all the most stubborn but creative in the class was Inuyasha.

Kagome then go out from library and borrowing the book while looking for Sango for eat bento together, but se can't found her anywhere. Then she saw Inuyasha under the tree still working with his paper sheets, slowly she sneaked behind the tree to see the paper sheets and saw how much the song was well worked.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome was right behind him. He just stared at her for a minute and smiled when she offered to eat her bento together with him.

"I can't believe you doing this by yourself. Good thing that I was one group with you," Kagome teased and smiled to him, happy that she can joking with Inuyasha. Even she was being respect by everyone, if she with Inuyasha she can forget all those things.

"haah… and we just need the singer. Why don't you sing this song?" asked Inuyasha

"Me? Sing this song!" shocked Kagome, she can't believe she's being asked to sing the song.

"Aaaa… what I knew that you had a good voice, so I asked you to sing this song," replied Inuyasha with a tint of pink on his face.

Kagome shocked to hear Inuyasha's compliment about her voice. She just blushed with her head down so he can't see her face and then smiled agreed with him to sing the song.

"Hai, I will sing this song."

-\^^/-

It's the second break and Sango asked Kagome to eat bento with her. She saw Kagome held a paper sheets and wondered what it is.

"Kagome-chan, what is that? Is that our song?" asked Sango.

"Un, Inuyasha who made this, isn't he great!" replied Kagome with a little smile on her lips.

"Hoo… A right! Kagome-chan let's eat bento together," Sango smiled while showed her bento.

"Gomen, Sango-chan I've already eat my bento. Maybe you can eat with Yuka, Eri or Ayumi," said Kagome with a sorry smile. Actually she doesn't want to disappoint Sango but she can't help it.

"Un, it's okay. I will search them!" after that Sango began searching Yuka, Eri and Ayumi because they were always together so it's not hard to search them.

Kagome look at the paper sheets once more time and then stood up, she going to meet Inuyasha in the music room. She still can't believe it that she going to sing the song that written by Inuyasha. _"I hope I can sing it right,"_ thought Kagome, she quickly go to music room. She knew that Inuyasha hate to wait.

After she arrives in the music room, they are begun to play the music. Inuyasha playing the keyboard while Kagome singing it softly. They were really enjoying made this song together.

The bell already ringing and it's time to go back to the class. "Let's go back to the class," asked Inuyasha and they are gathered their things and go out from the music room to the class...

-\^^/-

It's been a long day and now it's time to all the student's go home. They all go out from the school and saying goodbyes to their each friend. And Kagome? As a rich girl she must wait her driver to come, and that's one of the things that she dislikes. She don't want to be treated like an 'Ohime-sama' who always been a special girl. All she wants was be a normal girl like the other student's, sometimes she also envy at her friends who had a freedom and can do whatever they want.

"Kagome-chan, do you still waiting you driver?" asked Sango to her friend. By the look on Kagome face, Sango knew that Kagome don't want it.

"Un, and anyway the driver never be this late. I wonder why," yes, Kagome wondered why the driver was late. Before this the driver never be this lately.

"Aa! Gomen Kagome-chan, I must go now because I must pick Kohaku up," said Sango and looked at her watch. She knew that Kohaku can go home by himself but as an aneue she can't help but worried at her otouto.

"Un," Kagome just nodded at her friend and see her friend walk to her otouto school. She knew Sango's otouto, his name is Kohaku and his school was not far away from here. And Kohaku is one of Souta's best friends. Same like Kagome and Sango.

It's almost one hour and the driver still not comes to her school. Now she really began to wonder what made the driver so late to pick her up. Suddenly she heard something from the parking lot. It's a motorcycle sound and a voice of two men arguing about something, she recognize the voice it was the voice of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Please Inuyasha, I don't have a money so can I go with you," Miroku begged and using his best smiles to make his friend granted what he want. But of course Inuyasha won't give in so easily.

"Keh! The Mushin shrine was not far away from here! At least you can walk by yourself," yelled Inuyasha he can't believe his friend was too lazy to walk by himself.

Kagome just smiled to see the two fighting, and Inuyasha and Miroku who saw her wondered why she still in here. So they were forgot about their fighting and ask Kagome why she still in here.

"Aa, Kagome why are you still in here? Did you waiting your driver?" asked Miroku. While he was touching Kagome's hand, "Why don't you going home with me?" and Miroku received a smack from Inuyasha.

"Baka! Oh yeah, Kagome I can give you a ride if you want," said Inuyasha to her. Kagome can't believe what she hears. Inuyasha offered her a drive? She wants to but…

"Really? Is it okay?" Kagome asked with an uncertain face, because she thinks maybe he's only joking.

"Aaa…" he's just trailed of and started his motorcycle and then hopped on.

Kagome just hopped on too but a little scared because this was her first time she using a motorcycle and driving with boys, so she don't know what to do.

"Hold on tighter!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Eh! Hold on, where?" Kagome was confused, she don't know where to hold on.

"Wherever is it, it's okay!" suddenly Kagome felt the motorcycle moved so fast and she just closed her eyes, she's just grabbed Inuyasha's waist. She's just blushing and smiled, thinking she can like this with him forever, _"I hope I can be like this forever." _

Miroku just gapped at his two friends, shocked to see his friends would take off that fast. He also confused why Inuyasha was like this to Kagome, he never like this to a woman before but of course Miroku knew the reason.

The motorcycle was so fast and only a thirty minute now they are already in front of Kagome's house that looked like a castle. Kagome then hopped off from motorcycle and thanking to Inuyasha .

"Arigatou, Inuyasha," said Kagome to him with a little blushing.

"It's okay. Aa I must go now, if not ofukuro will be mad," said Inuyasha and look at his watch. Kagome who heard that was a little disappoint because she want him to stay a little longer.

Inuyasha who see Kagome's face feel a little bad because he made Kagome disappoint and quickly he said to make her feel a little better, "Maybe next time I will visit your home again."

Then Kagome smiled a little feel a little better heard that from him and she can't wait to introduce Inuyasha to her parents.

She just saw the motorcycle drove off so fast and suddenly she heard a voice from the door.

"Kagome! You came home with who?" asked a woman with a short brown hair. It was Kagome's mama, Higurashi Nodoka.

"Aa, tadaima mama," said Kagome to her mama. "My friend offered me a ride so I just accept it and anyway the driver was late," Kagome smiled but it was only a fake smile and she just walked pass her mama to her room.

"But, next time you should wait the driver. Understand?" said Nodoka to her daughter. Kagome just felt she's being scolded by her own mama, why she must obey all of the rules in this home? Can she sometimes get a freedom for do what she wants? Kagome just felt like a caged bird in her own home now.

-\^^/-

Miroku has come to the school and he saw Inuyasha was already in the class. He just walked to his friend and asked what happen, "What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't seem look so well," Miroku touch his friend shoulder. "Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha to Miroku and just laying down again.

"Hee… you know you can tell me everything," said Miroku while sit down beside Inuyasha but because he didn't hear any replied from his friend, he just continue talking, "Hmm, is it about Kagome?" Miroku asked and turned to see Inuyasha face was blushing and Miroku now know what's wrong with him.

Miroku just sighed "Nee... I think you should tell her your feelings, I knew that you already like her since junior high school," continue Miroku. "She maybe didn't feel the same," Inuyasha just sighed. He knew that he liked her, but he don't know if she was had a same feeling. He just doubted that.

Miroku shook his head. He can't believe his friend was had a negative thought's, "Just try it. I knew by the look on Kagome's face when she saw you; she's had that blushing face."

"Really?" Inuyasha turn his head to Miroku and see Miroku just nodded his head.

-Time skip-

It's time to break and Inuyasha try to ask Kagome if she wants to go to rooftop, "U-un… Kagome," Kagome turned her head "Do you want to go to rooftop now? I want to talk about something," asked Inuyasha with his hands behind his head, nervous it's the first time he had a serious talked with Kagome, "Hai."

After they are at rooftop, Inuyasha turned and began talked, "U-un… We already know each other since junior high school, and I want to say…," Inuyasha just trailed off, still nervous if he was tell his feeling or not. "Hai, what is it?" Kagome asked. Want to know the things he want to say.

"A-a… It's…," again he just trailed off and Kagome just waited patiently and let him to continue. Seeing Kagome still waited patiently he just sighed and said, "Kagome, ore wa omae no koto ga suki da," finally he said it to her, waiting her replied.

Inuyasha just waited and then suddenly he felt something hug him. It was Kagome and she had a big smile on her face, "Atashi mo Inuyasha no koto ga suki da. Iya… daisuki," Inuyasha was shocked to heard Kagome had a same feelings for him, so he just hugged her back.

"Tomorrow I want you to visit my home and meet my parent," Kagome smiled. She can't wait to introduce Inuyasha to her parents.

-\^^/-

Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of Kagome's house. Actually Inuyasha was a little nervous because he was going to meet Kagome parents and he doesn't want to make Kagome disappoint. Slowly they began to walk in front of the door.

At the door reveal two persons. One was a woman with short brown hair reached her neck and the other was a man with a black hair. The man was wearing a white shirt and a black tie and also a black coat and black pants. It was Kagome's papa Higurashi Matsuo.

Inuyasha then smiled try to make an easy atmosphere between Kagome parents and him, then Kagome's papa Matsuo did something unexpected. He was slapped Inuyasha didn't like that his daughter had a relationship with normal person. And that was leaving bruises on his face. He just didn't expect Kagome's papa would slap him. Kagome who saw that just can't believe her own papa would do something like that; tears start to building in her eyes and she's just broke off crying and run to his side.

"Stop it papa!" yelled Kagome to her papa trying to stop her papa for hurting Inuyasha anymore. She just leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and just crying while held her head.

But then suddenly Kagome was pulled out from his arms by her papa. Matsuo didn't like the sight of his daughter with a normal people like Inuyasha. Inuyasha just saw Kagome being pulled off from him, "Kagome!" he yelled.

Kagome who was trying to get a hold on Inuyasha's hand but because her papa's grip was tighter too much for her, she's just crying when she being dragged inside her home and only saw the door was closed with the 'dislike and upset' look on his face.

-\^^/-

Now Kagome was in the living room with her parents and the hard look on Matsuo give to his daughter. Nodoka just silent to hear the conversation between her husband and her daughter and she suddenly heard a yelled voice from her daughter.

"Why! Why, papa separated me from Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome to her papa. It's just not fair; she just stood up and gripped her hand tighter.

"He's just a normal person Kagome, and we're a rich person. And anyway papa already have a fiancée for you," Matsuo said with a cold voice and even his stared also cold on his daughter.

Fiancée? Kagome can't believe that. Her papa already had a fiancée for her! She just can't believe that. Even she can't have a love life of her own, now she's really tired with the rules that her parents gave.

"Papa! I'm tired being a rich girl and want to be a normal girl! Everyone in the school always doing a respect thing to me because I'm rich and I felt like I don't have any freedom to do what I-" her words was cutting of by her papa's words.

"Kagome! Watch your mouth, papa doing this also for your own kindness," Matsuo yelled to his daughter and back to his emotionless voice. Nodoka who saw the fight between her husband and her daughter just still silent, after all she agreed with her husband it's for Kagome's kindness.

Kagome just can't hold it anymore she's just gripped her hand more tightly and trying not to cry at her papa's words, "Why…" said Kagome with a small voice and continue, "Why papa didn't understand it!" now she's just run off to her room and locked herself in it.

At the wall we can see Souta, Kagome's otouto saw his neechan ran off and crying. He just shook his head and look at his neechan's room with a cold stare, thinking sometimes his neechan can be so childish. He maybe Kohaku's friend and he's really friendly to anyone but if something was connected with his family he can be a cold person like his papa.

Inside her room Kagome was laying down on her bed and just crying can't believe that her papa forced her not to meet with Inuyasha. So she grabbed her cell phone and called his number.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Meet me at my room."

"I don't want to make your parents mad at me again."

"Meet me at midnight when my parents are sleep."

There's a silence a little and then…

"Okay," Inuyasha just smirked, meet at midnight the okay.

Kagome just dialed off the phone and still crying a little at her papa's action towards her. Slowly she closed her eyes and then fallen sleep.

-\^^/-

Kagome opened her eyes and saw her clock and it almost midnight around 23.58 she glanced at her balcony still no sign about Inuyasha, she closed her eyes and began singing…

_Watashi no koi o higeki no JURIETTO ni shinaide _

_Koko kara tsuredashite…_

_Sonna kibun yo_

She opened her eyes to see the person that she wanted to see. At her balcony she can see Inuyasha was already in there. Kagome then sit up to see him and they're just stared at each other smiled because happy to see each other again.

_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_

_Sei zei ii yume o minasai_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

_Muse kaeru miwaku no KYARAMERU_

_Hajirai no suashi o karameru_

_Konya wa doko made ikeru no? _

Inuyasha walked and stop in front of her and then dropped his shoes on the floor…

_Kami tsukanaide yasashiku shite_

_Nigai mono wa mada kirai nano_

_Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne_

Suddenly he pinned Kagome down on her bed and stared at her brown eyes.

_Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba _

_Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou_

Kagome was closed her eyes afraid of what Inuyasha will do. When she felt a hand caressed her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha was smiled down at her.

Then Kagome narrowed her brownie eyes.

_Zenbu misete yo_

_Anata ni naraba_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a blushing face. Her face was like she was drunken by something.

_Misete ageru watashi no…_

Then she's put her hand behind his neck.

_Zutto koishikute SHINDERERA_

_Seifuku dake de kakete iku wa_

_Mahou yo jikan o tomete yo_

_Warui hito ni jama sare chau wa _

_Nige dashitai no JURIETTO_

_Demo sono namae de yoba nai de_

_Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne_

_Sou ja nai to tanoshiku nai wa_

_Nee watashi to ikite kureru?_

(Instrumental)

_Senobi o shita nagai MASUKARA_

_Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara_

_Ima dake watashi o yurushite… _

_Kuroi REESU no kyoukai sen_

_Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen_

_Koe tara doko made ikeru no?_

Inuyasha was hugging her from behind and touch one of the black lace of her nightgown **(A/N: the skirt of her nightgown was short like the skirt of her uniform. Just to let you know.)**

Kagome only blushing even more by his action and it made her heart beat faster, seeing her blushing face Inuyasha just thought how innocent she was.

_Kami tsuku hodon ni itai hodo ni_

_Suki ni natteta no wa watashi deshou_

_Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai_

Then Kagome remembered this afternoon when her papa slapped Inuyasha. How can be her papa being so cruel to him when he was being so perfect men to her. And that's what she wanted, to be loved by him and run away from here.

_Watashi no tame to sashi dasu te ni_

_Nigitteru sore wa kubiwa deshou_

_Tsure dashite yo watashi no ROMIO _

_Shikarareru hodo tooku e…_

Kagome then putted her hands around his neck and then hugged him. Inuyasha just put his hands on her waist and slowly moved his hands to her head. He was leaned down and then claimed her lips with his. Kissing her was all he wanted for the first time.

_Kane ga nari hibiku SHINDERERA_

_Garasu no kutsu wa oite iku wa_

_Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne_

_Warui yume ni jira sare chau wa_

_Kitto ano ko mo sou data_

_Otoshita nante uso o tsuita_

_Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo_

_Datte motto aisaretai wa_

_Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo…_

Then they are remembered the time when they are spending time together. It was fun and they hope they can be like that, spending their time together forever.

_Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka?_

_Hoshii mono dake afure kaette imasen ka_

_Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsume konde_

_Isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaouka_

She was tried to reach out his hand but stopped when she remember what will her parents do. And then she heard something, "But Kagome, then that wouldn't mean anything," said Inuyasha with a huskily.

_Demo sore ja imi nai no_

Suddenly Kagome widened her eyes at his words, _"wouldn't mean anything."_

_Ookina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii_

Inuyasha was showed her a small box and slowly opened it for her. Inside the box reveal it was silver ring that was for her.

_Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa _

_Anata ni kiraware chau wa _

Kagome just put her hands over her mouth, shocked to see what Inuyasha gave her. A ring and it was for her, she glanced at his blushing face if he was really meant it.

_Demo watashi yori yokubarina papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu_

_Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne_

Kagome just stared at the ring, thinking if she should take it or not. She was almost take the ring but then hold back thinking what would her parents do if they know she was run away, even she was hate the rules and sometimes her parents she don't want to make them worried.

_Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita. _

After thinking that, Kagome was smiled. She doesn't care what her parents would do. All she wanted from a long time ago was to be free from this place and Inuyasha give her that. So she put the ring in her finger and leaned down to his ear, "Tomorrow at midnight, take me away from here," whispered Kagome to him. He was nodded and just smirked, nothing more than to be away from here and with be with her.

-\^^/-

-At tomorrow midnight-

_Uso tsuki sugita SHINDERERA_

_Ookami ni taberareta rashii_

The wind was whooshed so strongly, and Kagome waited Inuyasha for pick her up. But when she waited she's also a little worried did Inuyasha would come to her and save her from this place or just leave her in here.

_Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi mo_

_Itsuka wa taberare chau wa _

Then she heard a voice under her balcony and walked to look down that Inuyasha was already there with his hands up trying to catch her.

_Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne…_

She's can't hold her giggle and laughed at his action. She put her hands over her mouth to keep sound down and showed the ring that Inuyasha gave to her.

She was jumped down and landed in Inuyasha's arms, while gripped her waist. The he moved his hands behind Kagome's head to hug her tightly. He was happy because now he can have her without worrying about her parents, and Kagome was happy too because she can run away from here and get the freedom she wanted. They were very happy to be with each other and quickly run away before being caught by Kagome's parent again.

Morning was come and Nodoka was walked to her daughter's room and knocked it, "Kagome wake up, we have a meeting now in Akitoki's company," said Nodoka and she was received no answer from her daughter's room. _"It's weird she never wake up this late,"_ thought she. Once again she knocked the door but received the same thing no answer. So she just walks to her husband, "Matsuo, its weird Kagome never wake up this late," Nodoka was wondered what happen to Kagome. Matsuo just set a glance on his wife; he stood up and walked to his daughter's room.

"Kagome wake up, we have a meeting today with Akitoki's company," Matsuo knocked at the door but received no answer from the room so he just knocked again but still no received an answer from the room. Then he gripped the door knob and tries to open it, shocked to see the door was unlocked. When they are going inside the room, they were shocked to saw the room was empty and Kagome was nowhere to be found. Matsuo then saw a letter on his daughter's bed and pick it to read the words from the letter.

After he read the letter he just gripped it tightly and let the letter fell on the floor. Anger, confused, upset was become one he don't know what's wrong with Kagome. Why she ran away from here or did he was wrong to put all the rules to Kagome? Matsuo just didn't know anymore, all he wanted was yelling but he can't.

Nodoka who saw the letter was now picked it up and read the words, shocked was all around her face. Her own daughter ran away from here, now she knew what her daughter feels and why she's ran away. All her daughter wants was to be a normal girl and to be the one they loved, and Nodoka also knew that put all the rules on her daughter was wrong so she just let it go hoped that Inuyasha would protect Kagome from any harms.

If Nodoka was Kagome she would do the same thing.

"_We're run away from here. Romio to Shinderera."_

-\^^/-

Me: Yatta! Kekkyoku kono storii wa owatta yo! (I did it! Finally this story was over!)

Me: Oh yeah the song that I used for this fic is "Romio to Shinderera" (Romeo and Cinderella) sung by Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin and Len. If you want to know the song, just hear it on youtube. (^_^)

Inu: Temee! You think I would let myself being slapped!

Me: Gomen… if I not made the story like this, the story wouldn't be interesting.

Inu: Cih, katten ni shiro. (Tch, do whatever you want.)

Inu: Aa.. sou da minna, don't listen to this baka Author. *pointed at me*

Me: GYAAAA! KABOOOM! *fighting with Inu but can't win*

Inu: Hah! Zaama miro (hah! Serves you right)

Me: If you click next page you will found a translation of this lyric.


	2. Lyrics translation

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**English translation **

Please don't turn my love into something from a tragedy like Juliet  
>Take me away from here...That's what I feel<p>

Say goodnight to my mom and daddy  
>I hope tonight, they'll have a good dream.<br>It's time for grown-ups to go to bed

This caramel so sweet and choking  
>My bare legs I'm shyly crossing<br>How far away can we go tonight?

Please don't hurt me, just be nice to me  
>I still hate the taste of bitterness<br>Blame the sweets my mother made

If there's something you don't know  
>If you think you want to know, isn't that normal?<br>Show me everything, I will show you mine…

I'm so in love, I'm Cinderella  
>If I run away only with my uniform<br>with magic, time can stop.  
>Before the bad person interferes <p>

Juliet who want to escape  
>But please don't call me by that name<br>That's right, I don't want a unhappy ending

Then it wouldn't be fun  
>Hey, do you want to live with me?<p>

I wear long mascara that looks so older

Tomorrow definitely I will be good child

Only now please forgive me

This borderline made of black lace  
>There's no one here protecting it now<br>How far away can we get it we cross it?

I know that it was me who fell in love with you so much that it hurt  
>But it seems my daddy hate you so much<br>His hands outstretched to me.  
>Your hand holding a collar right?<br>Take me away from here, my Romeo

To the place that so far away.

The bells are ringing, I'm Cinderella  
>I'll leave my slippers, the glass ones, in here<br>That's why hurry up find it, before the bad dream comes 

That child must be same too  
>Lying that she drop it<br>That's right I'm the same too  
>But I want to be loved more<br>Look, I'm in here

Don't you want to take a peek into my heart?  
>Flowing with the only things I want.<br>I'm still not full yet, fill my heart until it might burst

Until it's overflows and overpowers you too  
>But, that wouldn't mean anything<p>

Apparently happiness can be found in a smaller box than I thought  
>What should I do? Like this, I'm afraid<br>That you might grow to hate me too 

My mom and daddy, they don't care  
>They're no different, and they'll always be that way<br>Yes, I'll just be true to myself  
>What I dropped was the golden axe <p>

Cinderella who was a liar  
>I heard that she got eaten by a wolf<br>What should I do? Like this, I'm also

Someday will be get eaten too  
>Before that happens, come and save me<p> 


End file.
